Moooorning !
by Fabulafabulae
Summary: Le matin du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Ginny rejoint Harry dans la cuisine du Terrier. S'en suit une courte conversation dont on ne voit que la moitié dans le film. Voilà ce qui était prévu dans le scénario !


Me revoilà à mes premières amours. Voilà dix ans, je découvrais Harry Potter... sans me douter encore de la place que prendrait cette histoire, ces personnages dans ma vie. La preuve...

Cet OS est issu du film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow part 1, vous reconnaîtrez l'une des seules scènes entre Harry et Ginny. Seule la deuxième partie des dialogues apparaissent dans le film, mais les quelques premières phrases ont bien été écrites sur **le scénario original du film** (traduites à ma sauce)**. **

**Je me suis demandé de quoi aurait l'air cette scène à l'écrit ... et voilà** (le scénario n'est vraiment pas riche en détails).** Et comme j'ai trouvé dommage que cette scène se substitue au baiser d'anniversaire de Ginny dans sa chambre, j'ai fait comme si les deux avaient lieu. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**J'aime l'humour de George dans le film :D**

* * *

**Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

* * *

Lorsque Harry descendit dans la cuisine des Weasley le matin du mariage de Bill et Fleur, l'endroit était désert, ne portant plus que les reliefs du petit-déjeuner. Dehors, il entendit les voix de Mr Weasley, de Ron, de Fred, qui installaient chapiteaux, tables et chaises.

Son regard fut attiré par un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour, abandonné sur la table près des toasts et des verres de jus de citrouille.

Le gros titre était assez évocateur : « Les noirs secrets de Dumbledore révélés », de même que la photo de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, fermant les portes du château au nez du photographe, un air quelque peu agacé sur son visage.

Le papier était signé Rita Skeeter. Avec un tel article, elle confirmait sa réputation : même le décès du sorcier le plus respecté du siècle ne l'empêchait pas de chercher de quoi alimenter les commérages et salir son nom. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Harry pour qualifier cet article : répugnant.

Il prit le journal et le déplia sèchement. En-dessous de l'article, Rita Skeeter, accompagnée de sa fidèle plume à papote, lui souriait de la façon la plus hypocrite qui soit. Harry retourna le journal. Sur la quatrième de couverture, un autre titre était dédié à Dumbledore.

« En souvenir de Dumbledore, par Elphias Doge ».

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, Harry reposa le journal avec un peu trop de hargne.

- Est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny à quelques pas de lui, descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier. Elle portait une très belle robe de demoiselle d'honneur, identique à celle de Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Et Ron, et Hermione. Ils ne vont pas revenir à Poudlard non plus ?

Il la regarda sans répondre. Etait-il sensé lui avouer que son propre frère avait le droit de l'accompagner alors qu'elle ne le pouvait pas ? De toute façon, si ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient laissé faire, Harry serait parti seul à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent à l'instant où Harry remarqua l'étrange manière dont la lumière du soleil colorait la peau de Ginny, la rendant à ses yeux plus belle que jamais. Cruellement belle.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle, soutenant son regard.

La volonté de Harry s'effilocha, il baissa les yeux. Il percevait les efforts que faisait Ginny pour rester ferme et impassible tandis que lui en était incapable.

- Dumbledore souhaitait que personne ne sache ce que nous faisons. Si je te le dis … c'est comme si je le trahissais.

Elle le fixait toujours, avec une telle insistance que la gorge de Harry se serra à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'elle comprenait à quel point respecter la volonté de Dumbledore était important pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de chercher à savoir. C'était ce courage irréfléchi et cet entêtement qu'il appréciait tant chez elle, cette façon qu'elle avait d'oublier le danger quand ses proches étaient concernés. Elle faisait preuve d'une loyauté et d'une maturité sans égale pour ses presque seize ans, mais aussi d'un entêtement tout adolescent.

A la grande surprise de Harry, elle n'insista pas plus. Elle se tourna et dégagea les cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque et le haut de sa robe, dont la fermeture était descendue jusqu'à sa chute de reins.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Harry s'avança et écouta la respiration précipitée de Ginny tandis qu'il fermait doucement l'attache de la robe.

- Ça semble idiot, un mariage. Avec tout ce qui se passe, dit-elle, la voix troublée.

- C'est peut-être la meilleure raison de le faire. A cause de tout ce qui se passe.

Les doigts de Harry s'attardaient sur le haut du dos de Ginny, effleurant sa nuque. Tous deux restèrent comme cela, complètement immobiles puis Harry posa sa main plus franchement dans le dos de Ginny et l'entoura de son autre bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui quelques instants, cherchant chaleur et tendresse et, soudain, lui fit face, son visage près du sien. La seconde d'après elle l'embrassait, longtemps l'attente et la tension qui s'étaient installées entre eux se dissipa. La main de Ginny, caressante sur la joue de Harry, contrastait avec la force qu'elle mettait dans le bras qu'elle avait glissé autour de son cou. Ce baiser était différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé la veille, lorsque Ron les avaient interrompus. Bien moins dicté par une série d'hormones en fusion que par un besoin désespéré de réconfort, il avait la saveur étrange des adieux, de la peine de Ginny, des peurs de Harry. Finalement, il la sentit relâcher son étreinte mais prolongea leur instant en plongeant son regard dans les yeux marron de Ginny. Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, très légèrement et lui sourit, puisant en elle la force d'espérer.

Brusquement, Harry sentit Ginny s'écarter de lui et sursauter. Il fit volte face et vit George, une tasse à la main et sa brosse à dents dans l'oreille, coincée entre les bandages.

- Boooonjour, fit George, d'une voix grave et traînante.

Croisant le regard embarrassé de Harry, George leva sa tasse et lui fit un clin d'œil, qu'Harry ne sut interpréter comme une marque de complicité ou bien une menace.

Harry observa Ginny - qui fixait son frère - et lui effleura le bras. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il fallait comprendre à cette brosse à dent dans l'oreille... Pas vous ?

Et je trouve aussi que le scénariste a étrangement transformé le personnage de Ginny. Sacré coquine. Franchement, le coup de la robe ... :D

Avec mon affectueuse affection affectionnée,

F. (toute à vous)


End file.
